1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to limiting structures and, particularly, to a limiting structure for use in a foldable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Foldable mobile phones generally include a cover and a body rotatably interconnected through a hinge assembly for switching the mobile phone between an in-use position and a closed position. When the mobile phone is opened to the in-use position, a limiting structure will latch the cover to the body to maintain the cover in a selected position. This limiting structure may easily abrade surfaces of the cover and the body affecting appearance of the mobile phone. Another kind of limiting structure is disposed in the hinge assembly but is complicated, making manufacture more difficult.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.